A Day to Remember
by AngelofMusicHidenoLonger
Summary: Today is the day that Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes are supposed to swear their lives to each other. But will they be able to get through the service without the other bailing due to fear? Sherlolly(of course) Originally a one-shot but I got bored and i added more to it XD. I don't own Sherlock sadly :( (reated T for possible future content and mild-language)
1. Wedding Bells and Dancing

Sherlolly One Shot: Big day

This is just something I wrote out of boredom, I'm experimenting with styles of writing the wedding, I may turn this into a mini fanfiction if I get enough positive response so yeah

Enjoy my fellow Sherlollians :3

P.S. I know that the vow parts aren't all that accurate for the church of England most likely, I took their vows and sort of put them in the order that we do weddings at my church, Episcopal, wait no, my mom's side is catholic so the last two weddings I attended were catholic. Oh you know what screw it and just have fun :D

* * *

_**Sherlock**_

I'm going to bloody die. I can't do this, I don't do feelings, I don't do love, I don't do relationships! Why was I doing this. I feel John's hand on my shoulder.

"Sherlock, it's just Molly it's been what two years?"

"John stop it, and actually it was three years as of yesterday. Get with the program" I say shaking again and collecting my hands in front of me.

"See, Sherlock you have to stop worrying. It'll be fine-"

"How would you know you're not the one giving your life up to someone! I'm married to my career! And not some female!" I snap at him.

He sighs and says,

"Sherlock it's Molly! Pull yourself together." giving me a light slap. I shake again and then say

"It's not just Molly, it's Molly on her wedding day. You should have heard how excited about how perfect it was going to be last night. And it would be the most perfect day of our lives. What if it's not that. What if I mess it up somehow? What if somehow I find a way to open my big mouth and make her feel like absolute-" but he cuts me off and says,

"Damn it Sherlock calm the hell down! Look, Molly wouldn't have said yes to when you purposed if she A) didn't love you and B) wasn't sure that she would be happy with you. She obviously is in love with you and I mean come on Sherlock, when a someone says yes when you purpose over a dead body in the middle of a work day at the most inconvenient time ever, you know that they're serious about it. Just calm down, whatever happens is going to happen, just don't think about it too much." I take a deep breathe and then feel myself relax, but only for a second because I then hear the doors open and someone yells,

"All rise for the bride." Causing the organ to start playing, Oh god this is really happening

* * *

_**Molly**_

I adjust my dress and my vale fidgeting with my bouquet of flowers. Today was the day, in a little under an hour

"Molly stop worrying, it's just Sherlock." My sister Maria says.

"No it's not! It's not just Sherlock. He's Sherlock bloody Holmes! One of the most famous detectives in the world and if I screw things up then-"

"**Molly Abigail Hooper shut your mouth!** I know that you love that man more then anybody else in the world and it's obvious he loves you too. Hell, he couldn't wait to ask you so he purposed over a dead body! It's been what two and a half-"

"Three years actually, as of yesterday. He took me out to dinner and then we watched telly on the couch almost all night." I say smiling remembering.

"See three years and he gets up the nerve to ask you to marry him. I mean coming from Sherlock Holmes, the man known for not having feelings, told you he loved you and wanted to spend the rest of his life with you! He didn't notice you for almost what, 7 years? But you stood up to him and it caught his attention and caused him to realize that maybe he does have feelings. And out of all the women in London, hell all of the women in the world he chose you. Molly Abigail Hooper, just an ordinary pathologist that worked in the mortuary in the hospital." she says and then I hug her.

I then hear someone open the door,

"Molly, Maria, time for the bridesmaids and the bride to walk down the isle." I hear someone say, Anderson? No we didn't invite him, or did we? I don't know, but this was the moment. This was the moment that I was dreading but the moment that I had been waiting my whole life for. All of my friends had gotten married early out of college, when they were maybe 27 or so. But here I am, 34, marrying the man of my dreams. I walk out and then stand at the doors. After what seams like forever they finally prep me up for one last final check. Make sure that the soft tiny spring curls that had been curled into my hair were springy and natural looking and that my vale was securely on my head. Making sure my dress was perfect and a touch up on my make-up. The the doors open and I start down the isle.

* * *

_**Sherlock**_

I turn around slowly and I see Molly. I feel like I'm going to faint. She looks absolutely _beautiful._ No more then that, perfect, amazing, stunning, breathtaking, and so much more. I smile at her when our eyes meet and she smiles back. By her tapping pinkies and the pace of her steps, that she's just as nervous as I am, and by the sparkle in her eyes and how wide her smile was, she was just as excited for this as I was. She was the most frail thing in the world, the most stunning women in the universe. Right now at this moment, if I had to choose between Molly and my career, well I guess that I'd have to kiss my career goodbye, because right now all I want is Molly. I just want to hold her in my arms, and hold her close to me, making sure that she was safe and that she felt like someone loved her.

As she gets closer, my heart beats faster, her dress really did truly look amazing on her, it complimented her usually small and flat looking breasts and made her unusually small waist, look slightly larger. The skirt fell just above her bum, at her hips, making it look more fuller and like her body had curves. But I didn't care about that, not at all, she could be wearing sweatpants and her old ratty t-shirt that Toby had torn up. But as much as I hated that bloody cat, Molly loved him to death and I couldn't let her down so naturally, when she moved in, her cat moved in as well. Unfortunately her cat and I did not get along, he was always on my things and whenever I tried to move him he always scratched me as if it were his stuff. Molly always laughed and would move him, he never scratched her.

But that's besides the point, today, I was going to marry Molly Hooper. I was getting married to the woman of my dreams, three years ago if someone were to tell me that I would fall in love with Molly and end up here, I would have had them checked into a mental hospital and told him that he may need to lay off the drinks. But here I am, and one thing's for sure, I don't regret a second of it. The last three years have surprisingly been the best years of my life, and I hope that it stays like that.

* * *

_**Molly**_

When I get up to the altar the preecher starts the service.

"In the presence of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit, we have come together to witness the marriage of _Sherlock William Holmes_ and _Molly Abigail Hooper _to pray for God's blessing on them, to share their joy and to celebrate their love." He says taking a breath before continuing

"Marriage is a gift of God in creation through which husband and wife may know the grace of God.  
It is given that as man and woman grow together in love and trust, they shall be united with one another in heart, body and mind, as Christ is united with his bride, the Church. The gift of marriage brings husband and wife together in the delight and tenderness of sexual union and joyful commitment to the end of their lives. It is given as the foundation of family life in which children are born and nurtured  
and in which each member of the family,in good times and in bad, may find strength, companionship and comfort,and grow to maturity in love." He continuies, making me feel slightly impatiant, everything else seams like blur and then we get to the vows.

* * *

_**Sherlock**_

Oh god here comes the moment of truth, where Molly and I first exchange rings and then we have to do that I do stuff. I turn to Molly taking the ring and say,

"I Sherlock Holmes take you Molly Hooper, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow." slipping the wedding band on her finger. She smiles and takes the other ring and says,

"I Molly Hooper take you Sherlock Holmes to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to God's holy law."In the presence of God I make this vow." And I feel my heart pounding. As she slips the wedding band on my finger. It's cold and sends a tingling sensation up my spine.

And now for the I do parts. Oh dear God kill me now, this is where I'm going to screw up, I can feel it, I'm going to somehow screw it up, somehow I know it. The priest turns to Molly and asks,

"Do you Molly Hooper, take Sherlock Holmes to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" She smiles widely and says,

"I do." He then turns to me and asks,

"Do you Sherlock Holmes, take Molly Hooper to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" I look around at everybody in the congregation. I look at the bridesmaids and then I look at John. He's crying, his eyes are watering and he's trying to keep himself composed, unlike Mrs. Hudson who's just a full out waterfall, of sobs.

Molly looks at me and I can see worry in her eyes, the insecurity returns to her face and I can tell what's going through her mind, she's starting to wonder if she's good enough. She's thinking that I'm going to back out because she's not pretty enough or because she's not the right one.

"I do, because Molly Hooper you are good enough you are perfect, and you are beautiful. You are so beautiful, and absolutely gorgeous, no matter what you're wearing or how your hair looks or if you're wearing too much lipstick or not. I don't care because you're the right one for me and the only one for me. If you're thinking otherwise then you need to stop, because that's not true. I love you." I say. Yep there it is, I just messed up the vows I'm a blundering idiot. But I look at Molly's face, and suddenly I don't care. Her eyes are sparkling with excitement and love and tears of happiness. She's smiling wildly and just looks overjoyed. I let myself smile back some.

* * *

_**Molly**_

I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry. How could he read my mind? How did he know what I was thinking? I don't care, he just took all of my doubts and threw them out of the window. Everyone in the church lets out a breathe and then the priest says,

"Then by the power infested in me by God I now pronounce you husband and wife." He then turns to Sherlock and says, "You may kiss you're bride."

Sherlock grabs my waist and pulls me into a large kiss. I barely hear the priest say,

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now give you Mr. And Mrs. Sherlock Holmes." I kiss him back and I can hear the pictures being taken, peeking out I can tell that he wants to show off. The next thing I know, I feel him dip me causing people to laugh and cheer, and for Mrs. Hudson to just start crying even harder then she already was. When we separate, still not right side up, he smiles and then pecks my nose before helping me up correctly. I had just gotten married to Sherlock bloody Holmes! Sherlock Holmes, the one man that I would only dream of this happening. Wait what if this was a dream, I never wanted to wake up.

"Don't worry, it's not a dream. This is really happening, and you are truly married." He says and I smile

* * *

_**~The Reception~**_

_**Sherlock.**_

After Molly's done dancing with John, who was taking place of her father in the dance she was supposed to dance with her father, the DJ then calls out.

"Now I would like to call in Sherlock Holmes to take his wife from his best man to have their first official dance as a newly wedded couple." I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist. She wraps her arms behind my neck and we slowly dance to the music.

"How did you know?" She asks. I smile and say,

"Because when I paused, I was taking it all in, and you got that look in your eyes. You always question yourself Molly. And I don't see why, because when you say that you're too thin or that your hair is to floppy, you're wrong. You really need to stop if you're going to be happy you need to stop. You're a beautiful woman, epically right now. And you're hair is never too floppy or thin, it's always perfect. Well honestly you could take it out of the ponytail more often I mean doesn't that hurt?" I see her smile lightly and I feel her start to cry, physically she's shaking and breathing like someone who was crying. Oh dear lord what did I do now? It must have been the ponytail comment. _Bad Sherlock! Stupid Stupid Sherlock! _I think to myself

I then say,

"Molly look at me." and she does. She looks right into my eyes, I can see how happy she is and all of the love just pouring out of her and into the air. She's not sad or offended by what I said, she's happy. Well now that I know that I wasn't just some big headed git a moment ago, I lean down gently resting my forehead on hers and plant a gently kiss on her lips, causing everyone to cheer and clap, one person even whistles, taking pictures. When we separate, I let my lips linger near hers and then she mutters,

"I love you Sherlock."

"I love you too Molly." I mutter back, kissing Molly again. _My_ Molly. No longer just Molly Hooper, but Molly Holmes, my bloody _wife_, and for the first time in my life, I don't mind having feelings for someone else. I don't mind letting my stupid guard down down and exposing my heart to somebody. Because they're letting their wall down and exposing their heart to me as well. I used to be married to my job, but now I was married to Molly Hooper, the most brilliant woman in all of London. Hell the most brilliant woman in the whole Universe even. And I love her, strangely I'm not ashamed to call her my wife or say that I love her. Why would someone be ashamed. I mean right now, Molly was the most beautiful person in the proximity of this building.

"But you could lay off the lipstick." I say and she laughs slightly

* * *

_**Molly.**_

I lay my head on his chest and just take in everything, I had just become Molly Holmes. I had just opened my emotions and my life to someone, and they had too. For the first time in my life, I actually felt like things were going to stay like that and I couldn't be more then happy, because I love Sherlock Holmes, I have for almost 10 bloody years, seven of working with him being ignored, and three by his side in a romantic type of way. He never really labelled our relationship until he purposed, then he officially became that we had been together ever since the day in the lab where I broke down after he had been so cold to me yet again. The day that he held me in his arms and kissed me for the first time.

I snuggle deeper into him and he tightens his grip on me, kissing me again. I smile and pictures are taken and then Mrs. Hudson is still crying and John is doing a bad job at doing so because I can hear him softly crying, and sniffing.

"I love you Sherlock." I say

"I love you too Molly." He says and then we just sway from side to side, gently moving to the music until the song ends and everyone applauds. I don't care that I was giving my heart to someone, my bruised and stitched heart from previous breaking, still fragile and unsure, because that someone, was handing me their heart, their perfect sensitive heart, never been broken, but never been loved in such a way. I used to not even concider that Sherlock Holmes and I could even try to be something more then just friends with great respect for each other. But hell I was dancing with him at _our_ wedding.

"But you could lay off the lipstick." He says to me causing me to laugh. Yep that seals the deal,

Everything is just picture perfect.

* * *

**So yeah, hope you liked it :3  
**


	2. Posh Mothers and Best Friends

**So I got bored, and I made more to add to this, so I guess it can no longer be concidered a one-shot, but it's not exactly a full blown one of my serious stories. Just something fun I'm throwing together for when I get bored :D**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Sherlock**

When we finish dancing I smile and kiss her again and then more upbeat music comes on and Molly starts to dance with a few friends of hers. Obviously from uni, because when Molly sees them she screams and says,

"Oh my god you came! I didn't think you guys would make it!" and then the girls hug and chatter excitedly and do the cha cha slide I believe it's called. I on the other hand go and stand next to John who is talking to his wife, who is a nice lady named Lillian.

"I'm going to go take Rose to dance." She says and then takes their toddler's hands and starts to dance with her.

John smiles at me and says,

"Well you've finally done the impossible." He has a stupid grin on his face until I feel someone tackle me from behind. I smile and twirl her around to my front. Molly's smiling and then says,

"Come on lets go dance!" I'm about to say something when I see someone walking towards me. Someone who I secretly wanted to not come to the wedding.

"Sherlock darling! It's been ages!" She says hugging me.

"Hello Mother." I say half heatedly hugging her back.

* * *

**Molly**

I look at Sherlock, his mother? Did we even invite her, Sherlock had said he didn't want her to come.

"Why don't you write or call me more often? I gave you my new address and telephone number. And you never visit. How hard is it to get in a cab for a few minuets to visit your mother? And why have you never introduced me to this lovely lady that I can call my daughter-in-law." She asks looking at Sherlock, smiling. Sherlock looks like he doesn't know what to say so I then say,

"Oh Sherlock's been very busy lately, we both have."

"Why would that be? He hasn't had any cases, I work at the police station so I would know." She says. I look at Sherlock and he looks at me pleadingly and then I say,

"Well with the wedding we've been busy."

"You were done planning weeks ago, Mycroft visits me regularly and he told me." She says. I lock eyes with Sherlock for a second and then I begin to talk again

"And we've been busy with-" I pause and make up something off the top of my head, "the baby!" I randomly say.

* * *

**Sherlock**

Oh god this is going to get ugly. Mother looks at us and then asks,

"A baby?" Her eyebrows raised in shock. Molly has the same expression, except hers is more nervous. Oh Molly could be such a big mouth sometimes, especially when she was trying to make up excuses. Molly looks at me and I nod gently and she stutters,

"Um, Yes. The-the baby. We only just found out about it. It was a surprise but we're overjoyed." Oh she's the worst liar in the world. Mother looks at me in suspicion and then I say,

"Yes, Molly was feeling sick and for few days would throw up. And then when she missed her cycle that set up her immediate red flag. So we ran out and got a test and well, you can probably figure out the rest." And smile. Molly looks at me and then starts to do he very sad attempt at acting. She smiles and takes my hand,

"We weren't going to tell anybody until we were able to get an appointment, but I didn't want you to think Sherlock was rude, when in reality he was helping me get over what we thought was the flu, but ended up being pregnancy." I smile and then Mother then looks at me and she's not pleased, uh oh.

"Sherlock, first you don't visit me for how many years, almost 10. Then out of the bloom I get a wedding invitation to your wedding. I assumed that you would be marrying someone that was wealthy and smart and beautiful. But I looked up the other name in the invitation and realized that my son had no expectations what so ever. He chose the mousiest, thinnest, and not exactly most beautiful girl in the world! I thought that we had set standards for when you married? And then when I finally arrive at the wedding I assume that you were going to warmly welcome me and apologize for not visiting, or keeping in touch. But instead I find out that this girl that I don't even know, or care to look at honestly, is pregnant and that's why you haven't been 'round!" She says. I look at Molly, she wraps her arms around herself and looks down at her feet, which are nervously shuffling. I see a tear form in her eye.

"Excuse me, I have to use the loo." She says making a dash for the ladies room

I turn towards my mother and then say,

"Mother why do you think I never got married earlier. Why do you think I chose not to marry earlier in front of you? Because of your damn standards. I didn't want to get married to the rich and only the rich, I wanted to get married when I fell in love. I wanted to get married to the person who let me and allowed me to open my heart to them and they wouldn't hurt me. And Molly is beautiful. She is strong, and brave, and absolutely stunning every single day of the week no matter what happens. I never gave her the thought of day, or the real thought of romance for 7 years. And then, three years ago, she had enough of me being so cold to her. She stood up for herself, and no one but John has ever done that, and after he moved in and got married to his wife Lillian, I didn't get to see him all that much. And Molly woke me up and allowed me to see that maybe I do have feelings for her. That the reason I was so, dismissive of her for 7 years is because I didn't want to admit that I was in love with the pathologist that worked in the hospital. And the reason that I decided to marry her is because I knew that I didn't want to give her up, ever. She was and is the only person that I had ever truly cared about! And she's not pregnant, not in the slightest! She just was trying to protect me. Mother the reason that I don't visit is because you're so annoying and so pressuring for me to do what you want. But I'm a grown man with my own brain. Now if you excuse me, I have to go and comfort my wife." Then I call to John, "John please see my Mother out and watch her drive away before coming back in." After that I then run to the door of the ladies room

* * *

**Molly**

Oh, so first I was lovely, and now I was someone who she didn't care to look at because I was mousey, and thin, and not the most beautiful. I look down at my feet and try to blink away the tears that form in my eyes. But they fall anyway.

"Excuse me, i have to use the loo." I say and make a dash for the ladies room.

"Molly!" Sherlock calls after me and then I hear him snap something at his mother, I only heard the first few words, because I shut myself in the ladies room inside of a stall.

After a few minuets my friends Lizzie, and Courtney from uni came in and then asked.

"Hey Molls why are you crying?" seeing my dress under the stall and hearing me.

"It's nothing." I say quickly, bot my voice betrayed me and it's blatantly obvious I'm crying.

"Molly." Lizzie says and I come out and I look in the mirror, I had thought that I looked pretty, but I don't. I look like a walking and talking ugly disaster. The dress doesn't look good on me it only makes me a creme puff. My hair is too springy and my make-up is running all the way down my face. Carrie hugs me and I spill everything. How I had made up the story and then Sherlock's Mother was rude. Carrie being the amazing person she is, had brought her make-up kit with her in her purse (she's a make-up artist at a high end salon in France, the head one) and leaves to go and grab her stuff from her table. Lizzie helps me by handing me paper towels to wipe my tears on and hugs me.

All of a sudden the door bangs open and Sherlock walks inside.

"Sherlock this is the ladies room." I say. But he ignores me and places his hands on my shoulders and gently rubs my arms and runs his hands down my arms so he takes my hands in his.

"Molly I am so sorry about my mother. She has horrible taste in everything. Are you alright?" He asks. I then wrap my arms around him and hug him. He does the same and rubs my back. When we break the embrace he looks at me and says, "Molly you're the most beautiful person in the whole entire universe and the history of existence. I don't care what my mother thinks. Molly I love you and I want to be with you the rest of my life. You're brilliant, and if it hadn't been for you, I never would have let myself admit that I had feelings for you. I never want to let you go again. Ever." I then wrap my arms around his neck and he leans down wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me to him and we kiss. Lizzie smiles and says,

"Aww." and when Carrie comes in she takes a picture with her phone. So Sherlock was here to stay. I had no objection to that, he was the only one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And the only person I could ever picture myself with. And for some reason, standing here in the ladies room with my friends after meeting his snobby posh mother and crying my eyes out, and my husband barging right in with no shame about being in the ladies room. I feel the happiest I have in a long time.

* * *

**I love my brain and the many dreams I have about my fandoms**


	3. Toasts and The Hoopers

**I got bored again so here's another chapter type thing or something**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Sherlock**

When it's time for the toast Molly's sister Maria and her boyfriend go and pour everybody that is at a proper legal drinking age wine, while everybody else gets sparkling lime water (Molly's idea). John then stands up and taking the microphone starts his toast.

"I am rubbish at writing speeches but whatever I gave it a shot. Well, when I first came back from Afghanistan, I was taking therapy. She recommended that I get myself a job and a flatmate. Of course I ran into my old friend and when the subject was brought up I of course asked, 'Well who would want to be a flatmate with me?' As it turns out there was one other man that had said the exact same thing to him earlier this morning. A bloke named Sherlock Holmes. Of course I moved in with the dude, knowing nothing about him. And he knew my whole life story, as well as my sister's in a matter of seconds and a glance at my phone. But we spent a good two years as flatmates. Then I noticed that whenever we went to go solve our cases, we always went to see this one girl whose name was Molly Hooper, a pathologist that works with Sherlock. And we would go see her no matter what, even if we didn't need to see a body. At first I thought that Molly was the one that fancied Sherlock and it was only a school girl crush. But as time went on, I realized that Molly was terribly in love with Sherlock and he was trying to shove his feelings away and the only way he could do that was to be cold. But a short three years ago, just before I moved in with my girlfriend, now wife, Lillian we were working on a case. And today he was being especially cold to Molly. I was across the room from the two, not really paying attention until I hear Molly start yelling. She says, and I quote. _"__Why are you always so cold and cruel? I try I really do. I would for once in my life get positive attention from you instead of being harassed and bullied. I'm tired of it and I won't let it go on any longer!" _And Sherlock was speechless, they had obviously forgotten I was in the room because then Sherlock goes on to say his words, after a few silent minuets and after I see a huge amount of realization and regret on his face.

"_Molly I'm sorry. I just don't know what else to do. When I'm around you I get these odd feelings that I don't get near anybody else, not even my mother. They're stronger then those feelings. And it's odd, and I'm not used to it and the only way to get them out of my head is to be cold. I really hate it. It hurts me to see you with anybody else and that's why I'm so prejudice when you start dating someone else. Because Molly Hooper, I think that I'm in love with you." _And then out of bloody nowhere, Molly jumps on him and the two begin snogging. I had never thought I would see my best mate wrap his arms around another human being and kiss their lips as passionately as he did with Molly. I thought it was cute until it started getting a little too out of hand. If I hadn't had cleared my throat and said, "Um guys, I'm still in the room." then they may have lost their self control. And the last three years are the years that I've seen my best mate happiest. And I have Molly to thank for that. So I wish them a good and long marriage and loads of the happiness that they both diverse."

I smile at John and then everyone makes their toast and it really is a grand time. After that we do a bit more dancing, but Molly and I go around to the tables and greet the guests. When we head towards one Molly stops and says,

"No, I can't go to that table." And turns around, but I stop her and look at the table. It's her sister and her boyfriend, another guy who I suspect is her brother and a woman next to him sitting with a 7 year old, and an elder woman.

"But Molly, that's your family." I begin,

"Sherlock, please don't make me." She says but I grin and take her hand and we walk over there.

* * *

**Molly**

When we get over there Mum smiles and says,

"Molly dear don't you look precious." and stands up and hugs me.

"Hi Mum." I say and then she pecks my cheek.

"I hope that you've been a good girl. Now why haven't I ever met this man of yours?" She asks me.

"Um, We never got the chance to fly down and visit Mum. Sherlock's a detective so his work is always either obnoxiously close or too far. We were going to visit, but never found the time." I say.

"Sherlock Holmes? That man that ignored you and caused so many of your relationships to fail. Whatever happened to Jim, he was a nice chap." She says. I blush and say,

"Yes Mum, and Jim was a criminal I told you. And he didn't cause my relationships to fail, he merely told me information and I listened to him."

"Wasn't he the reason you came to me on New Years before I moved crying?" She asks. I blush and say,

"Mum, that was the past. We've put that behind us and we're happy."

"You didn't look to happy when you ran off crying to the ladies room." Her brother says. She throws him a look and says,

"That wasn't his fault. His mother was a bit-"

"My Mother was being a stubborn thick skulled mule that couldn't grasp the thought that I had fallen in love with someone ordinary like Molly." He says.

"Are you calling my daughter ordinary?" Mum asks standing up.

"No! Molly is anything but ordinary! She's brilliant, bloody brilliant and I am so happy that she entered my life because right now I am the happiest man alive. And she is the reason for that." He says

"I wonder what happened inside of the ladies room then. You did follow her in and were gone quite a long time." He brother said, the lady who must be his wife swatted him in the arm and said,

"Charles not in front of Jessie!" Sternly. I flushes a red and say,

"Look I know you guys don't approve that you never got to meet him before we got married but there's no reason to make us both embarrassed and ashamed about it. Charles nothing happened in that bathroom except for Sherlock making sure that I was okay and that I knew not to listen to his mother and my friend Carrie re-doing my make-up. And Mum I don't k now if you understand, but I am in love with this man, and I wanted to get married to him. And I am. I was so worried what you guys would say and just now you made me realize that I should have been worried! But I don't care anymore. I know that I should have let you guys meet him, but again. We never got the time. He's always out on cases and I'm always busy with work. This relation ship wouldn't have survived if I wasn't the only pathologist at the hospital that didn't end up arguing with him and him hating me. Until I moved into his flat last year, that was the only time that we got to see each other. When he needed to inspect a body or at lunch when he could make it."

* * *

**Sherlock **

Molly's sister-in-law hugs her and says,

"I'm very happy for you Molly. No matter what. You're obviously very happy and very in love. I saw how you looked at him when you were coming down the isle, and when you two were dancing. He said something into your ear and you stated crying of happiness with so much love written across your face. And he's obviously very much in love with you too, because he knew that you were doubting yourself without you saying anything so when he said his 'I do's' he explained to you that you were enough to him. And as long as you're both happy and in love with each other, you have my full support." Molly hugs her back and says,

"Thank you so much Amy!" Obviously the two were very close by the fact that it wasn't an awkward hug and Amy seamed to be the only one at the table that felt that way. After that I clear my throat and say,

"Well I would like to personally introduce myself to your family Molly, if they would find it appropriate?" Molly's mother eyes me up and down and then says,

"Go on pretty boy. At least you're not all stupid." I feel myself flush slightly and then I say,

"Well Mrs. Hooper I am Sherlock Holmes and I would like to say what an honor it is to meet you in person. You really are a great Mother, because Molly is flawless and the only way she could have learned that is if she learned from her loving Mother." and shake her hand. I then turn to her brother and say,

"Charles wasn't it? I am Sherlock Holmes and I would like to tell you that you should lay off the wine a bit. It is a bit strong and you do need to try and get help, for the sake of your son who is a fine looking young man I must say. Very handsome, just like his father. And gently like his mother." Molly looks amused at my sucking up to her family. I then turn to her sister and say,

"Maria, we've already been introduced but while I'm here I would like to thank you for helping Molly choose her dress, it truly does look amazing and only the two combined tastes of very fashionable females could have chosen a nice looking dress like that." I then look back up at Molly and then she says,

"Not bad Sherlock. Not bad." I take her hand in mine and intertwine our fingers smiling. I then bring them up to my mouth and kiss her knuckles. She smiles and then I say,

"Well we have other guests to 'meet and greet' have a lovely evening."

And once we're out of earshot she smirks and says,

"What did you really think of them?"

"Your mother is old and annoying, and I can't believe that a rude woman like her would bring up someone like you, your brother is a stinking drunk alcoholic that needs help and he is quite ugle. Maria could have chosen a different beading pattern on your dress but all in all. I have to respect my in-laws John tells me." I say. She smiles and says,

"I love you you big idiot."

"I love you too, beautiful woman." I say linking my arm around her waist and pulling her close to me pecking her cheek, as another one of her friends takes our picture.

"What is it with your friend and her camera?" I whisper in her ear

"She's trying to start a photography business, where she does photographs for weddings and other events. I told her that if she got a few good pictures that she could put them no her website." She says. I smile and say,

"Molly you're to kind for your own good." And then I plant a delicate kiss on her lips.


End file.
